Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon
Funtime Freddy and the Bonnie Hand Puppet (or Bon-Bon by Funtime Freddy) are the secondary antagonists in the 2016 horror videogame Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and one of three main antagonists of its 2017 sequel Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as Molten Freddy. Funtime Freddy and Molten Freddy were both voiced by Kellen Goff, and Bon-Bon was voiced by Becky Shrimpton. Biography ''Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location'' Funtime Freddy is active only during Night 2 at the Breaker Room. The main objective of this night is to turn on the power in the breaker room, where Freddy is being kept. If the player does not periodically close the screen to check on Funtime Freddy, he will jumpscare them, resulting in a game over. On Night 3, in Parts/Service, the player is sent to repair Funtime Freddy. They first open the faceplates, then the chestplates. Then, finally, the player must click Bon-Bon's button to reboot it as well, but Bon-Bon will make an attempt to hide from the player. If the player fails to find it, then it will jumpscare them, ending the game. On Night 5, it is revealed that they were scooped and made to be part of Ennard. ''Custom Night'' Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon return as a singular character in the custom night dlc for Five Nights at Freddy's : Sister Location. If one plays a preset where Freddy is active, he will attempt to kill the player resulting in a game over. To prevent said game over, the player must watch the camera to observe Funtime Freddy. Freddy will approach from either the right or left side. If Funtime Freddy commands Bon-Bon to attack, the player must close the door correlating with Freddy's location. However, if he announces a surprise, the player must close the door opposite of the side he is positioned. Regardless of his proclamation, failure to defend accordingly will result in Bon-Bon jumpscaring and killing the player. Bon-Bon has a female counterpart introduced in the custom night named Bonnet. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' After Circus Baby's parts were removed from Ennard's remains, the remains formed together and became Molten Freddy; a moving mass of robotic parts and wires with Funtime Freddy's personality. Molten Freddy ended up in the Back Alley of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place, trying to get inside. The protagonist, Michael Afton, salvages him on Monday. From the Tuesday onwards, Molten Freddy hunts Michael in the vents, trying to kill him to get to the children in the pizzeria. Mike lures him and the others with sounds of children while ordering supplies, cleaning the restaurant, etc. On Saturday, Molten Freddy is burned with the others. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon themselves only make cameo appearances in Ultimate Custom Night, with Funtime Freddy appearing on the monitor of the Sister Location themed office and Bon-Bon on the desk of the same unlockable office. Instead of Funtime Freddy and/or Bon-Bon, Molten Freddy returns as a customizable animatronic. Much like his FNaF 6 counterpart, Molten Freddy pursues through the vents. The player must keep track of him through the vent camera. Once Molten Freddy is heard laughing, one must close the vent door to avoid getting jumpscared by him. Naturally, Molten Freddy's jumpscare results in a game over, with Molten Freddy laughing maniacally over the game over screen. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon reappear in their own level based on FNAF 4. The player must prevent both animatronics from entering the bedroom while also watching out for Bonnet. The animatronics outside the bedroom can be repelled by flashing a light on them down the hallways or listening if they are at the door. While Bon-Bon and Bonnets's jumpscares are only distractions, getting one from Funtime Freddy results in a game over. Funtime Freddy is also a threat during Funtime Foxy's level in Nightmare Mode. He is one of a few animatronics wandering in the darkness and will jumpscare the player if he gets too close to them. Novel Series FNAF Trilogy Funtime Freddy appears in the novel trilogy as one of William Afton's animatronics. Appearance Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy's design is a combination of Freddy and Toy Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He posses five fingers on his left hand and holds a microphone with a purple handle. Like Funtime Foxy, he has a circular speaker located under his bowtie. His suit is colored white and purple, unlike most counterparts of Freddy. His face consists of plates which move around, and when threatening his prey, he pulls them back to reveal his internal structures. His hat can be raised off the top of his head via a pole inside his head. Bon Bon Bon Bon is the hand puppet that replaces Funtime Freddy's right hand. He has a similar head and facial structures to Bonnie from the first game but with red rosy cheeks and paint job of Toy Bonnie. Similar to Bonnie's appearance from the second game, he wears a single black button from the middle of his chest. Like Bonnie, his eyes are usually pink in color. Unlike the other funtime models, Bon-Bon doesn't have movable faceplates and cannot open his mask to reveal his endoskeleton head. Molten Freddy After taking over Ennard and rejecting Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy later became Molten Freddy with a withered mask and basically a mass of wires with two arms. He wears a brown top hat and bowtie as well. Personality Funtime Freddy is rambunctious, exuberant, playful, deranged, and highly strung. He is sounds and talks like a lively children's entertainer, like a very camp, effeminate clown. He is prone to laughing and stuttering, and he had a notably angrier tone of voice during the custom night. In stark contrast to Funtime Freddy, the Bonnie hand puppet is very formal, mellow, and levelheaded, speaking in a calm tone of voice. However, when Funtime Freddy was being repaired, it acted extremely shy, violent, homicidal, mischievous, and murderous. After Funtime Freddy merges with the other animatronics to become Ennard and later ejects Circus Baby to become Molten Freddy, his personality turns from playful and eccentric to completely psychopathic and murderous. Despite not being as sinister as William Afton, Molten Freddy is not doubt the most bloodthirsty of the antagonists, laughing maniacally as he moves through the tunnels and constantly mocking Michael and his 'reunion' with his father and sister. Gallery FNAFSL Funtime Freddy and Bonnie Hand Puppet Models.png FNAFSL Funtime Freddy Main Menu.png funfredscare.jpg Funtime Freddy.gif CB5D9587-4645-4FF8-BD60-FAB333EC88A9.png|Molten Freddy being salvaged. Molten Freddy Ally.PNG Molten Freddy Death 1.PNG Molten Freddy Blueprints.JPG Molten Freddy Death 2.PNG|Molten Freddy in the office. Molten Freddy Fire.PNG|Molten Freddy's incineration. Molten FreddyCN.png|Molten Freddy in Five Nights At Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night. Trivia *Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon seem to be based on Rolfe DeWolfe and Earl Schmerle from Showbiz Pizza Place. *Funtime Freddy sounds rather like Mark Hamill's portrayal of The Joker, albeit in a much more lispy and high-pitched, almost campy tone. *Bon Bon's name is reference to the nickname of Toy Bonnie by Fans. *Funtime Freddy and Molten Freddy’s voice actor Kellen Goff has stated that Ennard is his favorite Five Nights at Freddy's animatronic, which is iconic as Molten Freddy is made up of Ennard’s remains. *It's been theorized that Funtime Freddy is the animatronic the 1983 Victim possesses. *There is a theory which states that the part the player removes from Freddy in parts and service room, is actually one of the disks created by Henry Emily, and used by William Afton in the novel series. These disks emit a type of sound frequency which causes the brain to hallucinate, making people to see things as they though them. In the novels the kids who loved the animatronics, would see them as friendly character, but for Charlie's friends who thought as monsters, they saw them as twisted creatures, like Twisted Freddy. *Strangely, during the first encounter with Funtime Freddy, the player can control the voice of the Bonnie hand puppet, telling Freddy that there was no one there, preventing Freddy from attacking the player. It is possible that Bon-Bob doesn't have much of a freewill as the other animatronics. *While Bon-Bon jumpscares the player, its eyes gets smaller, just like Toy Bonnie's jumpscare. *In Funtime Freddy's Night Terror level, just like the Nightmare animatronics, he can be heard breathing, despite being an actual animatronic and not a nightmare. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Amoral Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Animals Category:Enforcer Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Psychopath Category:Mascots Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedy Villains Category:Titular Category:Parody/Homage Category:Kidnapper Category:Zombies Category:Tragic Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Minion Category:Possessed Objects Category:Alter-Ego Category:Multi-Beings Category:Fragmental Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Self-Aware Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Internet Villains